


Body Language

by CentellaWrites



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Banter, Belligerent Sexual Tension, But not really because they're both adults, Companionable Snark, Dancing, F/M, Fade to Black, Friend enemies, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Non-Explicit Sex, OC has emotional issues, Rick Being an Asshole, Rick being challenged and falling on his face, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentellaWrites/pseuds/CentellaWrites
Summary: First written August 2015.Colleen, a tired and very passionate dance teacher, runs into Rick in a coffee shop. After a shit first impression, they make a tiny bet.Rick has to take her dance class. Just so he can show her up.Hilarity and sexual tension ensue.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Body Language

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my oldest Rick fics.  
> I was taking dance class in college, and I wanted to see Rick do all the exercises we had to do. And fuck a teacher. Who has emotional issues and really wants Rick to succeed 'cause she has a giant chip on her shoulder.  
> I had to make some sort of plot along with it, and since I was always into the idea of Rick just falling flat on his face against someone who can match his snark and attitude, this was would be a fun way to do it. Enjoy!

“Good morning, everyone.”

The soft groans and deep sighs of begrudged and exhausted college students filled the stiff air.

“Let’s start standing today.” The fit teacher stood up from her seated position by a pile of papers and breathed in and out with her arms. “How is everyone feeling today?” she asked, rather enthusiastically.

A muffled chorus of “eh”’s sounded.

“Legs hurt? Arms hurt?”

A new chorus of “yeah”’s accompanied the last one.

“They won’t for long!” She marched her arms in place when she said that. She then pointed a musical finger at the pianist, who laid down an impressionistic chord.

The door suddenly bursting open broke the calming near-silence. Out stumbled Rick, his foot in a kicking position and his arm helping him chug the last few sips of his flask. He confidentially threw it down with a “WHOO!” before making his way into the room, faced with 20 or so confused faces. He made his way to the center of the space, pushing away some students to make himself comfortable. “Why, hello there!” he said with feigned surprise.

The woman at the front looked absolutely horrified.

“What, you don’t remember me?” Rick asked, sneering at her flushed face.

She could remember it clear as day.

It was 9 am the day before, a Sunday, and he came in to ask for coffee. And, for what seemed like an hour, neither of them gave into each other having the last word. He was holding up the line; for some reason, she couldn’t stop either. When it finally got the point where his order was ready, she wrote “Dick” in the space on the cup where his name should’ve been. She watched as he packed away the coffee, walked down the street, looked at the cup, and snapped in her direction before she hid in the back kitchen area with a devilish smile.

“Oh, it looks like you do, don’t you?” Rick covered his mouth with his hand.

Her face went from shock to anger quickly as she ran up to him and grabbed his arm. “Would you step outside for a minute, sir?!”

“Whatever do you want with me, teach?” Rick asked, sounding like he was trying not to laugh.

She slammed the door in their exit and propped him against the wall. “What the FUCK do you think you’re doing here?”

“Oh, feisty. And letting down that happy facade, I like it, I like it. Hey, you know, once I’m in your class, do I get to see mUGHore?”

She facepalmed and sighed heavily. “How in the world did you POSSIBLY get here? What are you doing on campus?”

“Whoah, I guess the flustered little fuck-hungry teacher doesn’t remember our little discussion yesterday.” He laughed as she flashbacked in her head.

_“You don’t look like you could lift a finger without huffing and puffing. I bet I’ve got back-to-school dropouts in their 60s with better balance and coordination.”_

_“You want me to take that bet? Because from the looks of it, I bet you’d enjoy me showing up in tight leggings and shaking my ass around the dance floor, wouldn’t you?”_

_She giggled. “Yeah right. Honey, there ain’t nothing to shake.”_

_“Nothing, huh? Well, I’ll continue to let you undress me with your eyes while I wait for my coffee, hot stuff.”_

_“Whatever.” She turned around and Rick, with no effort at all, snatched her ID from her pocket. He took a quick glance at it and chuckled before tossing it to the ground behind the register._

"Finally register yet?" was the question Rick brought her back with.

Shaking her head, her slimy words started coming out. "Oh, you son of a bi - "

"Hold that thought," Rick exclaimed, touching her lips with his finger. "How much was the bet again? I'm getting ready to p-p-p-pile up some dough here, and I bet your class is wUGHaiting."

"I'm NOT making a bet with you." She grabbed her phone from her pocket and frantically started dialing. "I'm getting a hold of the Dean, she'll straighten this out."

"Yeah, uh huh, I don't THINK so."

She put the phone on speaker, but her expression turned to sour anger as soon as Rick replied the Dean's answer with, "Hey, what is UP, Stacey?"

"Riiiiick!" shouted the woman from the other line.

"Are you fucking kidding me ...?" the teacher slurred.

"Coleen, you're teaching this fine piece of ass?" the Dean shouted.

"Dean Marc!" the teacher replied in disbelief.

"She knows what's up, am I right?" Rick raised his unibrow at the flustered Coleen.

After the Dean's laugh cut short, she suddenly lowered her voice to a sinister alto. "Coleen, teach this man or you’re fired."

"I'm - WHAT?"

"Have fun, you two!" was the sudden jump back to bubbliness the Dean made.

"Oh, we WILL!" Rick shouted, placing his finger on the red END button on Coleen's iPhone. "Now, you were saying?"

"I'm less mad that you're making passes at me than I am that you're BRUTALLY ruining these students' chances of ever taking modern dance seriously!" Coleen shouted, passionately.

Rick mocked her with a puppet-like hand gesture mouthing her words.

She ferociously grabbed it before bringing her face threateningly close to his. "Just you wait, you little shit. Just. You. Wait."

"Ha. You think this shit is hard?" Rick burped in her face. "Bring it on, biiitch!"

* * * *

"All right, everyone ..." Coleen greeted her students with, between slightly gritted teeth. "Everyone standing? Let's take a walk."

The class started moving in different directions, all around the room. Rick followed, smiling off center at Coleen.

After a rolling of her eyes, she said, "Use all of the space, just try to get all around the space. If you're walking in a straight line, walk the other way ..."

After her speech drifted off, she bumped backs with Rick rather abruptly.

"Oh, excuse ME, teach!" he said, trying to hold in laughter.

Coleen sighed and snickered to herself. "Let's walk a little faster, now." Picking up the pace in her walking, she followed Rick from a fair distance. His constant turning back to wink at her didn't help shave her frustration. "Find holes between people where you can slide through."

Students casually slid their steps through the spaces between other students. Coleen shifted her weight and bumped herself in Rick. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there!" She walked the opposite way, facing him, and feigning shock.

He looked back and rolled his eyes, rubbing the area on his back she bumped into.

"All right, now pick up the pace. Even faster." The room grew more frantic, accompanied by the music. "Now, step into a light jog." The room rushed. Rick ran by Coleen a couple times, turning around to check her out before she reciprocated, following behind to check him out. "Even faster now! Everyone's late to class! Find more holes! Go in all the corners, c'mon, move everyone!"

Students bumped into each other more frequently, almost a slapstick amount. To counter that, Rick stopped right in the middle of the space and rubbed his temples, adding an eye roll to his none-too-impressed expression. "Are you kidding me?"

Students stopped in their tracks behind him, domino-ing against his 6 foot frame.

Coleen turned around from her jog, face turning to shock at the pile of students before her.

"Are you serious? This is what you guys have been doing all semester?" Rick failed all further attempts at concealing a laugh.

Coleen pranced across the room in distress and grabbed one of the grounded students’ arms. "Are you okay sweetie?" she asked, genuine worry in her voice.

"Ugh, yeah," said the girl, shooting a dirty look at Rick.

"Hey, don't hate the player, hate the … hate the gUGHame." He pointed an accusing finger at Coleen.

"You can make passes on me and ... " She looked around the room to make sure no one suspected their bet. " ... other engagements ... But I will not have you injuring my precious students!" She attempted another assisting of the previous girl on the floor, who replied with a nasty, "Don't TOUCH me."

While Coleen quickly retracted her arm and rubbed it bashfully, Rick snickered and said, "D-d-d-d-don't worry, teach, I don't even need to try to succeed in that. These guys are total wimps."

“Hey!” one of the students spoke up, defensive gusto in his voice. “What the fuck, buddy, you’ve only been here a minute!”

“Yeah!” shouted another in agreement. “Have some decency here, we’re working our asses off!”

Coleen ran through the throng and broke up what she suspected would turn into a fight. Making her way towards Rick, she hushed, “Guys, guys, guys, let’s all remain friendly here. How ‘bout we all move to a different space in the room, huh?” After the dispersion, she said, “Now, Rick!” and pulled his collar closer. “If you think this is so easy, why don’t you show us some of your impressive mastering of our choreography?”

“Gladly,” Rick said, cracking his knuckles after pinching her fingers off his collar. He lowered his voice and added, “Anything to win, baby.”

“All right, let’s reach up!” Coleen said, aiming her gaze to the class and ignoring what she so obviously heard from Rick. “Take a deep breath in … and out … reaching down, letting the head hang, going down - “

Rick grunted a laugh from where he stood in the corner.

Trying again to ignore that, Coleen proceeded. “Take an easy bend in the knees … and straighten the knees … once again bend … then bring your right leg back into a lunge …”

Everyone in the room was now leaning on their propped up left leg, with their right leg supporting them from behind and their hands on the floor.

“Just hold that for a second …” Coleen got up on that last word and made her way to Rick. “Now, everyone bring the arms up.” She examined him closely while he rolled his eyes again. “All right, everyone up!” The class did so, but Coleen put a hand on Rick’s chest. “Not you.”

Rick stopped somewhat, biting his lip suggestively at her hand.

“Why don’t you demonstrate the three points of contact?”

“The three whats?”

“Oh, I assumed that since you’re such a professional and this class is boring you, you might have a chance to show off your incredibly apparent skills. So, go on! Show us!”  
Rick let out a deep sigh. “You know I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about, Miss Sass. If you’re trying to prove that I’m not the Anne to your Travis, you’re not doing a very good job.”

“Just show us the dance. I’m fascinated by your take on it.”

The students, now all filed together by the mirror, started whispering amongst themselves; some laughing, some nervously gossiping, some questioning what was even going on.  
Rick paused with begrudging realization that this wasn’t going to be as fun as he thought it was going to be.  
Coleen sighed at what she thought was confusion and grunted, “Start with a lunge, honey.”

“I know how to start this … this thing …” He lunged.

“Then go into downward dog.”

“Doggie style?”

Coleen rubbed her temples.

“Ha. I know what you meant.” He assumed the position.

“Now, take one hand and one leg off the floor.”

Rick did so. “See. Easy as cake.”

“Now play with it.”

“What? Play with … play with what? H-h-h-h-how do you expect me to … to, to, to do what you’re asking, I don’t … I don’t know what that is.”

“Jesus, Rick, have you ever improvised a dance before?”

“I mean … do I look like I’ve ever improvised a daUGHnce before?”

“Move through the space, just take your leg and arm and go in different directions, change your focus, shift your position, move around the space, that sort of thing?”

“Oh, psh, THAT’S what you meant?” Rick took advantage of his many physical stunts dodging lasers, and other projectiles, and did pretty much all Coleen asked for. He ended up perfectly propped on one side, the other side’s leg and arm in the air. “Ta-fucking-da, bitch.”

Coleen bit her finger. “That was … good.”

“Good?” Rick resumed a seated position. “Just good. Ha, that means I’ll have to do better later this week.” He raised his unibrow at her again.

“What are you talking about? We’ve still got - ” Coleen turned to the clock which now read the class ending time, then darted her eyes to face an empty dance floor. A piece of leisurely paper swiftly floated to the ground from the momentum of whoever last exited the room.

“Ooh, tough break, teach. Looks like everyone’s gone.” Rick sounded like he was pretending to care, but couldn’t even really get that down.

Coleen stood, mouth agape, and rubbed her arm nervously up and down again. “I … okay.”

“Mhm.” Rick wandered over to his lab coat, a crumpled pile in the corner, and took a drink from his flask before walking to the door.

“Look what you just did!” Coleen suddenly asked, shifting her weight to face Rick.

Rick looked back over his shoulder. “Ha. I mean some offense by this, but I don’t think I’m the reason they left so quickly.” He eyed her up and down, but this time less sexually and more accusatory.

Coleen looked taken aback as Rick slammed the door, letting an empty echo fill the dance hall.

The pianist she completely forgot was there laughed a little before saying, “I’ll see you later this week, Coleen.”

* * * *

“Morning guys.”

Yet another morning, yet another chorus of “ehs”.

Coleen looked around and noticed a stunning (and by stunning she meant not so stunning) absence of Rick. “Where’s Rick? It’s already ten after.”

“He’s probably throwing up in the girl’s bathroom or something.”

“That’s a little distastefully presumptuous, Annie. What makes you say that?”

“‘Cause I saw him throwing up the girl’s bathroom.”

“Ugh,” came the grown from the now wide open side doors. 

Coleen tapped her foot after getting over the small shock upon the door’s clanky opening. “Ugh. Hello, Rick.”

“Hey,” he half-heartedly belched.

“You know, you should really come to class hydrated.”

“Got it covered.” He held up his flask, took a drink, then dropped it with his lab coat by the corner and wandered onto the floor amidst the students.

“Okay,” Coleen sighed. “Let’s just … let’s just take another walk.”

The day panned out pretty much identical to the first day; Rick either rolling his eyes or directing them to Coleen. Occasionally, he’d have to look to the other students before effortlessly doing whatever it was Coleen instructed them to do. Once in a while, he’d wander out of the room to expel his stomach of its contents in the bathroom, much to Coleen’s somewhat concerned chagrin. She gradually increased the difficulty and physicality of each dance, keeping an eye on Rick almost the whole time. Every now and then, she’d dart her eyes away when his shot up. The class’ constant snickers amongst themselves weren’t much help for her frustrations, but seeing Rick stumble a bit at some of her moves satisfied her. Her plans to go through her curriculum's motions came to a halt when she decided to save the last exercise for some one-on-one.

“All right, guys,” she said, wiping sweat off her forehead. “We can end early today.” As soon as everyone was gone, Coleen caught up with Rick before he left. “Don’t leave. You got five minutes?’

Rick put his lab coat down and turned to face her with a laugh. “Ohh, ho, ho, I’m usually not that short.”

“Do a handstand.”

“A what?”

“I’m not going to go through this again,” Coleen said through a sigh.

“Fine, whatever.” Rick leaned over to start a handstand.

“You’re doing it wrong.” Coleen cut him off almost immediately, a satisfied smile reaching her face.

“How am I doing it wrong?” Rick snapped, starting to get highly annoyed. “I didn’t even start it yet.”

“You have to lead into it with your head, not your hands, all right?”

Rick hung his head in frustration. “Fine.” He started again.

“That’s wrong.”

“Would you get off my back? I’ve done this like a million times, I know how to do a handstand.”

“You don’t know how to do my handstand.” Coleen leaned over. “Now try again, and this time keep your head down.”

Rick tried and finally got to place his hands on the ground before she interjected again.

“Nope, that’s wrong.”

“What could possibly be wrong nUGHow?”

“You’re hands are too far away from your body and your shoulders are all the way up to your ears.”

“So?”

“Have you ever tried to balance a watermelon on a stick from a foot away?”

“I-I-I-I’m not entirely sure if my head is the watermelon in this metaphor, or if you just can’t do metaphors right.”

“You gotta straighten your arms so they’re directly below your shoulders, like this.” She reached down and moved his arms accordingly.

“Look, if you want to fuck my brains out, just do it. I-I-I’m starting to get tired of … of trying to crack you through dance.”

Coleen sighed through further adjustments, not going to give in just yet. “All right, that looks good.”

“I always do, baby.”

“Jesus,” she muttered to herself. “Okay, now do it.” Rick got one foot off the ground before she stopped him again.

“You know … !” Rick started, resuming a standing position. “If I didn’t have absolutely nothing to do right now, I’d be … I’d be fucking done like dinner. Just gone.”

“And I actually do have shit to do right now, so can you get this over with? Start with both feet and kick off, don’t lead off with one foot.”

Rick did so with another sigh and remained balanced. He grunted, “Th-th-th-there we go … See? I’ve done this a … a hundred times …”

“Don’t hold your breath. With your liver, you’re probably gonna pass out when you get back up.”

“Hey, you don’t know my liver.”

“Keep your head relaxed, don’t look at the floor, look at the wall behind you.”

Rick’s arms started trembling as he slowly moved his red head to look at the wall. When he started losing his balance, Coleen reached for his hips and held them into place. “Ha, I knew you couldn’t resist …” he said through gritted teeth, still somewhat holding his breath.

“Stop holding your breath, Rick!”

“Ahh, you care about me,” he said with a glint of nya-nya in his voice.

“Why aren’t you doing what I’m asking you to do?”

“I don’t need your advice, okay? And while I’m … ya know, kinda enjoying where your hands are at the moment, I don’t need ‘em there. I’m perfectly capable of doing this on my own.”

She shrugged and let go. “If you say so.”

He wobbled a bit before catching himself and finally remaining relatively balanced.

“Now let yourself down nice and easy.”

Trying, he ended up toppling over on his back with a thud and a ring of “fuck!”s.

Coleen walked up to him and reached a hand down to his. “The release was a little loud …” She helped him with a grunt and a smile. “But we can work on that all next week.”

“Aw jeeze, w-w-w-what is it with you?” Rick rubbed his back and reached for the flask by his lab coat. “Can you stop playing a Meg Ryan movie and just admit that you want the D?”

“I’m not even hiding that!” Coleen said, touching her chest in instant defence. “I’m making it so clear, I’m surprised there’s even DOUBT in your supposedly intelligent mind! But not EVERY move I make on you is sexual, Rick! I’m a dance teacher, I touch students all the time!”

“Agh! You said it!” Rick yelling, pointing and laughing in her direction.

“What do you want, a medal?”

“No, just a couple hundred bucks would be nice.” He laid his hand out, expecting bills to fall into it.

“You think you’re getting a couple hundred bucks because you got the words out of me that your flaming ego wanted? Y-y-you think that’s gonna make me cough up my money?”

“That’s w-w-wUGHhat I was planning, yeah.”

“I could lose my job because of you. You’re staying in my fucking class.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Rick slapped on his lab coat, took a drink, and started heading out the door.

Before he could even screw the top back on, Coleen slammed the door shut. “You’re not getting your hundred bucks until you finish another couple weeks in my class, you GOT that?”

“Do I look like I care?”

“What’ll it take for you to care then? The fact that I’m losing my job doesn’t mean a thing  
to you?”

“Honestly, this was just for shits and giggles. And ‘cause I knew you were in it for shits and giggles too, but, you know … with more fucking. But, uh … ” He let a burp out. “I guess you losing your job is payback for the coffee shop.”

She reached over and, increasingly aggravated, grabbed his flask.

“Hey … hey!” he suddenly yelled. “What’re doing with that? Give it back.”

“You just said you have nothing else to do. So, I’m giving you something to do.” She started walking away to the other side of the room.

“Wait, wait, what’re you doing?” Rick’s tone grew more nervous and he started following her.

She began running, dodging him lunging at her before opening up a compartment in the back wall of the room which held a giant safe.

“What the - what are you DOING?!” Rick shouted.

She snapped the safe open, tossed the flask in, and slammed it shut.

“What the fuck did you do THAT for?!”

Coleen clapped her hands together as if satisfactorily wiping away dust. “You don’t agree to come back next week, I’m not unlocking the safe. You come back with another drink, and I’m tossing it back in there, you got that?”

Rick rubbed his temples. “You know I can just go to the liquor store and buy another one, right?” The anger in his voice still hadn’t left though.

“Can you?”

Rick suddenly grew wide-eyed before running to his coat and fishing for his wallet, now nowhere to be found. He turned back a stinging expression to Coleen who simply knocked on the safe with a hard knuckle. His expression turned to complete rage. “UGH, you BITCH! You absolute BITCH!”

“That’s what you get for fucking with my class, you asshole!”

Rick pulled at his hair and laughed nervously. “Oh, you think I fucked up your class? Ha! Take a look in that fucking MIRROR!” He hastily put his coat back on and ran out the door, slamming it ferociously.

Coleen couldn’t help but release a massive sigh once Rick was gone. Almost unconsciously, she looked over to the wall mirror, face to face with what looked like someone who’d just seen a ghost.

* * * *

To her surprise, Rick actually came back the next week.

Allowing the class to stretch, she wandered over to him. “Rick! I didn’t … expect to see you here!”

Rick sighed. There was no flask in his pocket from what she could see. “I’m drunk enough right now from shit I made my stupid son-in-law buy to consider succeeding in your miserable little dance class revenge for the coffee shop, teach.” He sounded like he was holding back throw up. “So let’s just get this over with.”

Coleen’s somewhat nervous expression turned to mild amusement as he made his way to his usual spot on the floor.

The subsequent days turning to weeks went by frustratingly slow, but, like how college tends to do, ended up feeling excruciatingly fast when the finals came along.

Coleen held her ground for as long as she possibly could when Rick was more or less doing everything right. While she was frustrated, she grew ultimately easier on the nerves as the weeks went by, to the point where everything he did made her laugh like a giddy school girl inside. She regretted not locking up his flask and wallet to begin with, or their sour encounter wouldn’t have to be retrospectively brought up on occasion.

It seemed like the softer she was on Rick, the sooner the students kept leaving the classroom. The week before finals, not even half of them showed up.

“Well,” Coleen said, addressing the vacant class. “Next week are the finals. It’s pretty obvious at this moment who’s going to fail.”

Some students snickered while others remained deadpan.

“... and,” she continued, “who’s going to … possibly … pass.” She looked in Rick’s direction.

“For real?” Rick asked, getting up from his seated position.

“Ugh, yes,” Coleen said through a gritted smile.

“All riiiiiiight!” Rick ran up to high five almost everyone in the room. Their less-than-enthused expressions meant nothing to him. More than half of them didn’t even reciprocate, but he didn’t care.

Coleen couldn’t help but laugh. “So, yeah. That’s it for today, guys. Everything looks … good …” She wandered to the door where everyone filed out with their backpacks. “Good luck next week, everyone!”

“Whatever,” said one of the students, rudely shuffling past the teacher.

“You, uh … you did great today, Annie!”

“Thanks, I guess …” Annie also bypassed the teacher’s attempt at congratulations.

Rick was, as usual, the last to exit. He laughed as he passed by Coleen’s sullen face. “Looks like I’m really having an effect on these students.”

“No, no … you were right, they were like that before you even entered the class.”

“Oof,” he replied with. “Tough break. Well, that’s what you get when you’re, you know, you’re teaching c-c-c-cUGHollege students.”

“I … I guess.”

An awkward silence filled the air.

“All right. Welp. I’ll, uh … see you next week.”

“Yeah.”

* * * *

Coleen paced back and forth as she waited for Rick to enter the doorway. She knew he’d be late to his one-on-one exam, but not this late.

“All right, you can stop pining now.”

Coleen jumped back slightly at the sound of his voice at the door.

“I’m here, you might as well give me an A in the form of a grade-A fucking.” He tossed his lab coat to the side. “But uh … you know, um …” He rubbed the side of his neck. “If you could, uh … you know, unlock the, uh, the safe over there, that’d be … that’d be good.”

She sighed. “Can you at least humor me with a bit of the exam requirements? Give me some ray of hope that what I’ve taught actually gets through to people?”

“All right, all right, Ms John Keets, I gotcha, I gotcha.” He positioned himself in front of her, facing the mirror.

“Okay, now lunge and three-point contact, go.”

He did so.

“Okay, I’m gonna count and you let yourself up in 8, then 6, then 4, then 2, then 1, ready? I’m gonna go fast this time, since the last time you so obviously needed to prove yourself more than worthy of doing this.”

“Hey, what can I say?” He snickered and began when she started clapping, loudly counting almost in military fashion.

“All right, now up! And run! And drop! And roll! And handstand! And walk off! And bend and scoop!” She made no attempt to hide how much she was enjoying this.

“Are we done yet?” Rick asked, all the way on the other side of the room from the running.

“One more thing.” She beckoned him come over to her at the mirror. “Remember that class you missed?”

“Yeah, I had a, uh … I had some cross-dimensional troubles …”

“Of course you did,” she replied, knowing his lie. “Come here. We’re gonna do a counterbalance.”

“Ooh, I like the sound of that.”

“Once again, NOT sexual.”

“Don’t care. I’m giving you all the permission, babe.”

“Ugh, just come here.”

He followed and adjusted his pants.

“All right, take both my arms by the wrists.”

He did so.

“Now, without using your quads, try to make the motion that you’re sitting in a chair.”

He leaned back but didn’t pull hard enough and his shoulders went to his ears again. “Jeeze, woman, how far do you go?”

“The point here is that you have to support yourself through me. If you’re not leaning, your supporting yourself too much. I have to be able to let go and you go flying. So, keep pulling.”

“They do this in modern dance?”

“Ohhhhh, yeah.”

“Well, I know what I’m never doing again when I get outta here.”

Coleen let her shoulders drop suddenly and she let go, causing Rick to go crumbling to the ground.

“What the - ? Jesus,” Rick grunted, getting himself up.

“Asking you to be honest is so redundant, but … is this a chore for you?”

Rick stood up and put his sweaty hands on his hips. “I don’t know, what do you honestly think? I mean, you’re not impressing me, but I can admit to a little, uh, physical incapability on my part when I’m sober enough.”

“No, I mean … I know this is a chore for you, but … is this a chore for the royal you? Am I really just … is this class not … enjoyable?”

“Ohhhhh, I see what you’re doing. Using me to work at your insecurities, huh?”

“Let’s just do another counterbalance. You got the seated motion?”

“You're concerned about these assholes, these students, putting you down? Trying to make you seem like you’re the scourge of their existence?”

“Rick, please. Gimme your elbow.” They locked elbows in a counterbalance, but Rick wouldn’t stop talking.

“Lemme tell ya something; that’s COLLEGE for ya. Trust me, th-th-th-those students, the LAST place they wanna be is anywhere in a school. They … they think they’re on top of the world when they’re here, like they can outsmart every teacher on the planet. Your class ain’t no different, honey. And until you realize that, boy you’re always gonna be looking for dudes to fuck at a coffee shop to fill that e-e-eUGHmpty hole in your life.”

Coleen looked up from her bashful gaze downward. In a burst of inconceivable energy, she climbed up Rick’s arm and grabbed the back of his head, pushing his lips onto hers. His shocked expression didn’t last long.

“Ooh, mm, I - ” After being cut off by Coleen’s frantic lips multiple times, he snuck a word in. “I knew it, ha … lemme just … lemme just get my - ”

She stopped him and, without even opening her eyes, fished a Trojan from the inside of her leggings.

Rick actually was legit surprised, enough to laugh into her throat when she mouthed over his face more. He took the initiative he tends to take and pushed her towards the mirror. While following, she started loosening his pants and forcefully dragged them off his hips. He unzipped her jacket, threw it to the side, and moved his hands under her sweaty sports bra as she started pushing his head down from her neck to her thighs.

“Okay, hurry and put it on,” she said through a ring of breaths.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t rush me.” Still unable to really swallow any pride, he frustratingly slipped the condom on and moved his head back to her thighs.

“Ugh, how long has it been since you’ve done this?” she asked, letting out breathy laughs.

“Hey, people get old, missy. You’re not always gonna be this glamourous.” He tugged her panties off and pinched her ass as he mouthed over her abdomen and back up her to breasts.

He was in soon enough, both of their hands pressed and forming wet outlines on the mirror as their collective motions and breathing increased.

“Ugh, UGH!” Coleen grunted, “You smell like cheap whiskey and … and laundry … detergent … OH!”

“Very … UGH … very flattering of you … you smell like pussy and sweat …”

“Aw, jeeze … don’t, mmm! … Don’t remind me!”

* * * *

Rick breathed in an after-sex cigarette and blew it out with James Dean-like aloofness. His other arm draped over Coleen's naked shoulders, both of them leaning on the mirror in exhaustion.

"You know," she said, trailing a finger on his collarbone, "you're not supposed to smoke in here."

Blowing his next puff of smoke into her face and smiling at her childlike revulsion, he answered, "I know."

Resolving to fan away the smoke and look the other way, Coleen gave a disgruntled cough.

"I thought your flexabUGHility would come close to impressing me," he gloated through another exhale. "Your chops probably need a little work, but hey, I'm not p-p-pulling hairs with a dance profUGHessor."

Coleen continued to stare the other way. A lump in her throat formed when she felt his hand cup over her left breast.

"Hey, we got another hour or so, right? You wanna go again?"

She didn't need to turn around to imagine the look in his eyes. The lump made its way up her throat and she let sudden tears fall with a whiny cry. She cupped her head in her hands.

“Hey, what the Hell?” Rick asked, a bit of disgusted confusion in his eyes.

She inhaled deeply through a ring of sniffles and shook her head, slapping herself in the face lightly. “I’m okay, I’m fine. Whew.”

Rick let awkward silence fall between them again as she slowly and nervously removed his arm from her shoulders. She reached for her sports bra and pulled it over her head, knowing he was still watching her with a confused look.

“Oh!” she stopped suddenly, after getting the bra successfully over her shoulders. She ran over to the safe, opening it, and fishing out Rick’s flask and wallet. “Here. Almost forgot.”

Rick cautiously grabbed the items and put them in his lab coat pocket.

“The $100 are already in there.” She lightly tapped his shoulder with her fist.

“I’m not gonna lie, I feel like a prUGHostitute.” He laughed to himself when he slid his shirt back on and buttoned his pants back up.

She followed, sliding her shirt over her sweaty shoulders. “You wish.”

He reached over and grabbed her ass one more time before slipping his coat back on and heading for the exit. “See ya next time I decide to get coffee?”

“Oh, who knows? Maybe I’ll quit that job and work full time here.” She smiled, mostly to herself, but it turned into a beam when Rick caught her on his way out.

“Ahh, takin’ my advice now, are we?”

“Psh, I don’t need your advice to make my own decisions.”

“Whatever you say.”

The last thing he heard when he slammed the door was Coleen’s muttering of “Dick,” through a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to read the smutty little sequel [These Gears Just Started Turning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647752).


End file.
